


Enfucks

by trashuu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff, High School, How Do I Tag, I really don't know what else to tag this as, Idols, M/M, Next Generation, all the ships are mostly implied but I guess I'll tag them as that later idk, crack ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 22:01:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19118545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashuu/pseuds/trashuu
Summary: Mai Mirai wants to follow in the footsteps of Anzu and become the next big idol producer. She attends Higanbana high school in order to get things started.





	Enfucks

**Author's Note:**

> So this is basically the new and improved enfucks. This was an idea that me and my friends had came up with so I decided to make it a story. Anyways enjoy.

“My name is Mai Mirai but most people call me Ai because I love everything. Today I will be starting the first ever idol group at Higanbana High School. It used to be called Yumenosaki but due to the school’s budgeting issues years ago they had to shut down, luckily four years back they decided to rebrand and open the school once more. I'm here to follow in the footsteps of the greatest producer of all time, Anzu. I always admired the way she was able to manage more than three big idol groups. Hopefully I can be at her level some day. I have to get to my class now so goodbye~” I then press the stop button on my voice recorder to end my introduction log. I’m kinda nervous for today, I hope none of the guys hate me. I have everything in my planner so this should work in my favor but if all else fails I’ll just be strict.   
“Oh excuse me do you know where class A-3 is?” A voice interrupts my internal thoughts. It takes me a second but I realize he’s speaking to me. I look down because apparently he’s shorter than me but I’m not exactly the tallest person out there so that’s a little sad.   
“Uh...I’m actually heading to the club room area and Im kinda new here so I have no idea, s-” Suddenly Im cut off mid-apology. Someone is playing a saxophone. We both turn our attention to said person. This guy is wearing the school uniform but with a fedora on his head, his blueberry hair doesn’t compliment anything he’s wearing but that’s on him.  
“Oh god not Akaibol!!!!” the other boy rushes off in the opposite direction of sax-boy who I can assume now is named Akaibol.   
“H-Hey! Wait I need your help!” I decide to chase after him but yet again I bump into someone, this time I fall flat on my ass.   
“Ugh watch where you’re going idiot.” I look up at the source of the voice and gasp. He’s absolutely gorgeous. His eyes are like shimmering emeralds, his skin is pale like he doesn’t leave his house, his hair is fluffy and gray with these weird but oddly complementary blond tips. I smile at him and hold my hand out waiting for him to help me up but instead he walks right past me with a little “hmph”. I sit for a second before this guy helps me up.   
“Hey there stranger, don’t think I’ve ever seen ya around. Sorry ‘bout Maizu he’s a little mean especially to girls as pretty as you.” His words make me blush.   
“I’m Mikejima, Aries Mikejima. Been waiting for a gal like you to pop up and be my muse.” He winks one of his glittering green eyes at me. He has almost rust colored hair that’s kinda flared and he isn’t wearing the school uniform at all, in fact he’s wearing a white shirt with lots of stains that mostly likely are from paint considering he said muse.   
“Off topic but do you know where to find the club rooms at? I’m trying to get there so I can prepare for my class.” I stupidly ask.   
“See my dear muse...What's your name?” He stops himself to ask.   
“Mai but you can call me Ai.” I reply.   
“ ‘kay my dear Mai, I would show you to the club rooms but I don’t wanna get caught up once the bell rings so you’ll have to find somebody else. See ya later~” He waves before disappearing into the crowded halls.   
I let out a sigh and make my way to the center of the school.   
“There’s a fountain there so that should be a nice place to relax at.” I say out loud as I push open the door.   
“Dad shut up it’s fine nobody’s gonna care!!” Some oddly dressed guy sitting on the edge of the fountain is shouting at his phone   
“I’m wearing the school uniform so it’s fine. GOODBYE!” He slams his flip phone shut so aggressively the little charm snaps off and magically falls into the water.   
“Oh not again.” He stands up, lets out an irritated grunt and that's when I notice he’s wearing a bunch of pins and buttons on his sweater and even a few clips in his blue strawberry cotton candy like hair.   
“Harajuku!” I scream while walking closer to him.   
“Huh?” He stops rolling up his pants’ legs to look at me.   
“Harajuku right? You like that stuff?” I tilt my head slightly.   
“Yeah maybe…” He mumbles before turning away.   
“Well I think it’s really cool. Your whole vibe is nice.” I comment as he steps into the fountain.   
“Uhh thanks. My dad doesn’t really approve of it, he wants me to be all formal or whatever.” He splashes around in the water a bit so I step back.   
“Oh that’s messed up...Anyways what’s your name? Im Mai by the way.”   
“Name’s Candie Itsuki.” He flashes me a smile.   
“Candie Itsuki...Interesting.” I put my hand to my chin and think for a second.   
“Valkyrie.” He says.   
“THAT ITSUKI?” My eyes go wide.   
“Yeah. A handful of the guys here are the sons of famous idols.” He laughs.   
“I-I had no idea. I came here to produce, my dream is to be like Anzu and if I could get all the sons of these famous idols together I could do something great!!!!!” I throw my planner to the ground and put a leg on the edge of the fountain.   
“Starting today I will be the next best producer! LOOK OUT BOYS I’M GONNA FIND YOU!!”   
“Haha...you can’t be serious right?” Candie asks through a laugh.   
“Hell yeah Im serious. Why else would a girl like me be at an all boys school?”   
“I don’t know you could have some master plan to find some guy to love you.” Candie shrugs. I roll my eyes.   
“So Candie do you know any other boys who might be related to some famous idols?”   
“I know like two but that’s about it. I could help you later though.” He sighs and falls back into the water unbothered.   
“Your clothes! Don't you have to go to class soon?” I frantically ask.   
“Yeah~ but who cares~” He closes his eyes.   
“Okay well just meet me whenever you’re free. Here’s my number.” I rip a page from my planner and scribble my number on it and tuck it into his bag.   
“Alright Candie see you!” I run off as the bell finally rings.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked that idk what to really say now because my fingers hurt. Yeet bye.


End file.
